


baby's first fic

by blue_jackal



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Truth or Dare, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jackal/pseuds/blue_jackal
Summary: Pennywise blows Georgie. And is manipulative.
Relationships: Georgie Denbrough/Pennywise
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	baby's first fic

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in the It fandom for a long time and wanted to give something to the freaks lmao.   
> This is my first fic and i am kinda proud of it tbh. 
> 
> i want to be a better writer so feel free to critique. 
> 
> FINAL WARNING   
> UNDERAGE CONTENT!!! TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THIS STUFF LEAVE NOW!!  
> (why would you read something you hate??? why would you do that to yourself???)

Georgie sat down on the edge of his bed, wiping his tears away. He had changed into his pajamas and was just about ready for bed. He turned to turn off his lamp when he heard a knock at the window. He made his way to it. His eyes lit up when he saw Pennywise. He slowly opened the window so as to not wake his parents or his brother. 

'Penny? What are you doing here?' Georgie whispered. 

'Just coming by to say hi to my favorite kiddo!' Pennywise lied. Georgie wasn't Its favorite, but It can’t let him know that. It would make him sad! And that's not the emotion It came by for tonight.

'Shh! Everybody's asleep!' Georgie whispered rather loudly. Thankfully, no one had heard them. It covered Its mouth and nodded. 

'So how’s my boy Georgie doing today?' It asked quietly while patting his head. 

'Not good. Bill is mad at me..'

'Oh? Why?'

'I got juice all over his homework... He yelled at me and called me stupid..' he replied sadly, turning his gaze to the floor, his eyes starting to water again. 

'Oh don't cry, Georgie' Pennywise attempted to comfort him by kneeling down and giving him a hug. 'It was an accident. Billy is probably just mad he has to do it over again.' 

'Maybe..' Georgie said solemnly, still a tad upset. 

'Come on, bucko! Turn that frown upside down!' It shook Its shoulders with every syllable. Georgie giggled softly. 

There was a moment of silence. Georgie was happily gazing up at Pennywise, thankful to have such a good friend. He made his way to his closet. That's where most of his board games are stored. 

'Do you wanna play Candy Land?' he asked, 'Or Chutes and Ladders?' 

It smiled. 

'How about we play a different game?' It suggested. 

'What game?' 

'Truth or dare?' 

'Oh! I've heard of that! That's what big kids play!' 

'Yes! A big kid game because you are a big kid!' 

This made Georgie smile. His brother and his friends always said he was 'too little' to do certain things. It was nice to have someone say otherwise. 

'Who goes first?' he asked. 

'You can.' 

'Okay.' he paused to think. 'Is it true I'm your favorite?'

Pennywise looked at him with a serious expression, pretending to be hurt by that question. 

'Of course you're my favorite!' 

Truth be told, It has no favorites. Yes, there are some It likes more than others but in Its eyes they were all just meat. 

'My turn!' it cheered. 'Truth or dare?' 

'Truth!' 

'Do you like like anybody?' It asked, Its eyes gazing into Georgie's.

Georgie cocks his head in confusion. 

'Like like? What's that?'

It had thought he had already knew of this term, but It was wrong. So It tried to explain.

'It's when you like someone a lot. As more than friends.' 

'Like best friends?' 

'Kind of.' It tried to put it in words Georgie could understand. 'It's when you like someone a lot lot lot! And you want to be with them forever!' It didn't mention any romantic gestures. It didn't want to scare him away. 

Georgie was silent for a moment, 'I guess I like like you!' he smiled. He didn't have a lot of friends. The only friends he had were his brother's friends. 

It was pleased with that answer. 

'My turn. Truth or dare?' 

'Dare.' It wanted to make him comfortable enough to pick dare on Its next turn. 

'I dare you to say a bad word!' Georgie had never heard Pennywise curse. It was always happy and silly. It also acts weird sometimes but It hasn't really displayed any emotions like anger (to Georgie anyway), and he was curious as to what it would be like. That and he also thought it would be funny. 

'Silly kiddo' It chuckled, 'Which one?'

'The 'f' word!' 

Pennywise furrowed his eyebrows and sternly whispered, 'fuck!' 

This made Georgie quickly cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. When he finally calmed, it was Pennywise's turn. 

'Truth or dare?' 

'Dare.' 

Pennywise feigned to be in deep thought. It already knew what It wanted Georgie to do.

'I dare you to kiss me.' It said with a gleeful smile. 

Georgie was going to say 'ew' but a thought came to him. People that love each other, kiss each other sometimes. He kisses his mom and dad. He even kisses bill. People who are friends kiss each other sometimes too! Just like Eddie and Richie. So he thought this would be no different. He scooted closer to It and leaned in to kiss Its cheek. 

'Ah ah!' Pennywise interrupted, wagging Its finger. 'On the lips.'

Georgie was slightly taken aback, but continued. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. The kiss was short and sweet and it made Pennywise crave more. Before Georgie could completely pull away, It carefully held his head in Its hands, and deepened the kiss, only slightly. Georgie kept his eyes closed. He knew Pennywise wouldn't hurt him. A weird feeling began to grow in his gut, but not a bad feeling. So he let It continue kissing him. 

Pennywise gently scraped Its front teeth against Georgie's bottom lip, causing Georgie to open his mouth. It slowly and carefully licked Georgie's tongue. This was all so new to him. He felt his underwear tighten slightly. He wanted It to continue kissing him, but he also wanted to know why his groin felt funny. He pulled away. This time, It let him. He took a breath.

'I feel funny.' he whispered softly. 

'Where?' It asked. It knew where. It just wanted to hear him say it. 

'My.. Uhm..' but he was too embarrassed to say it, so he just pointed to his penis. 

'Can you show Penny?' Its hunger was growing. 

His face became red, becoming even more embarrassed. He stood up, pulled down his pants, and quickly covered his face with his hands. The sight alone made Pennywise salivate. His cock was small. His balls were plump. They looked so delicious, and It was doing Its best to keep Itself composed.

'I know how to make it go away, Georgie. Do you want me to help you?' It whispered. 

'Please, Penny.' he whimpered. 

Pennywise damn near lost it. It hastily knelt down and positioned Itself in front of his cock. Georgie uncovered his eyes to see what it was going to do and when he realized, he opened his mouth to protest. 

'I know it's gross, Georgie' Pennywise interrupted. 'But you have to let me do this if you want it to go away.' It stated. 

Georgie closed his mouth and then his eyes, and braced himself. 

He gasped when Pennywise slowly swept Its tongue across his foreskin. It didn't want to overwhelm him right away. After licking him a few times, It flicked Its tongue into his foreskin to lick his cock head. Georgie whimpered. Pennywise moved him closer to the bed in case he needed to sit down. It pulled away and rubbed his thigh. 

'Shhhh... Everybody's sleeping, remember?' It reminded him. 

Georgie took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed. He grabbed his pillow that lay beside him and covered the bottom half of his face with it. He looked at Pennywise and nodded. He was ready. It shuffled closer to him. 

It took his entire cock into its mouth and swirled Its tongue around it. Goergie shoves his face into his pillow and grabs at Pennywise's head. It smiles around his cock, feeding on the lust Georgie emits. It wants more. It opens its mouth wider to take in his balls, which doesn't take much effort. Now he's pulling on fistfuls of Its hair, he shoves his head into his pillow which was in the space between them. It hollows Its cheeks, making Its wet cavern even smaller, tighter on Georgie's cock and balls. He sobs into the pillow. He's crying now. Georgie has never felt so good. He's now grinding his hips into Its mouth. These new sensations are too much for him, Pennywise knows this and It doesn't care. It rubs his inner thighs to make him feel even better. Georgie's little thrusts are becoming erratic, his moans getting higher in pitch. After a couple strokes to his thighs, after rolling his testes and cock in Its mouth, Georgie makes a final thrust, going as deep as he can, he cums. 

Georgie has had his first, albeit dry, orgasm. And Pennywise greedily eats the remaining essence of Georgie's lust. Georgie falls back onto his bed, gasping. The room was quiet for a few moments, except for his steadying breathing. Sleep was starting to claim him. His eyelids are becoming heavy. 

'How do you feel, kiddo?' It cheekily asks, not expecting an answer from the exhausted little boy.

A small groan and that's all. With his knees hanging off the bed, he has fallen asleep. 

It sighs contently. It gets up from the floor to fix the boy into his bed as well as to pull his pants up. Pennywise adjusts the covers and kisses Georgie on his temple, turns off his lamp, and disappears from the room. The smell of the circus slowly fades from Georgie's senses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? 
> 
> How did i do? :D 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. :)
> 
> im also open to ideas for future fics!!
> 
> thank you for reading ♥


End file.
